


[Podfic] Disquiet and Tranquility

by Kalira podfics (Kalira)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mission Comedown, Ninja Are Paranoid (With Reason), Paranoia, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mission, Read by the Author, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira%20podfics
Summary: An incautious jounin is a dead jounin; adjustments of routine must be made for a lover newly returned from a difficult mission.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Disquiet and Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disquiet and Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358611) by [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira). 



  
**Disquiet and Tranquility**  
Read by the author.  
Length: 4 minutes, 36 seconds

**Download:** [[right click to save]](https://archive.org/download/disquiet-and-tranquility-podfic-by-kalira/Disquiet%20and%20Tranquility.mp3)


End file.
